315: To Find a Friend
by Slambodog
Summary: Continuation of 314: Change of Heart, part two of my three-part season 3 finale. A bit of an homage to the Friends episode The One Where They're Up All Night. Please read and review.
1. Act One

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

INT. JULES'S LIVING ROOM – NIGHT CONTINUOUS (NIGHT ONE)

The last 15 seconds of the previous episode are shown.

JULES: Travis, you know, there is something else to be celebrating tonight

TRAVIS: What's that, mom?

(Camera zooms out to reveal a clock. The time reads 12:15.)

JULES: (singing) Happy birthday to you.

(Travis is noticeably cringing, as Laurie and Bobby pick up the song.)

JULES, LAURIE, and BOBBY: Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear -

(Jules waves her hands frantically. Finally, Ellie, Grayson, and Andy join in.

JULES, LAURIE, BOBBY, ANDY, ELLIE, and GRAYSON: Travis. Happy birthday to you.

BOBBY: (wiping his eyes) I can't believe it, twenty-one years old.

JULES: (wiping her eyes) I know. Our little boy is all grown up. So, Laurie, will you be spending the night?

TRAVIS: Way to be subtle, mom.

LAURIE: No, I have to go home. There are still a few things I need to discuss with Wade. Peace out, homes.

TRAVIS: Bye, Laurie.

(Laurie grabs Travis by the shoulders and kisses him on the mouth, hard, for ten seconds.)

LAURIE: Bye, Trav.

(Travis collapses into his chair. He tries to get up and fails, miserably. He then tries to say something.)

TRAVIS: Buhla.

ELLIE: (bitch-grinning) Isn't that sweet. You kissed lover boy senseless.

(Laurie smiles and exits.)

JULES: (grinning) Be nice, Ellie. Travis has been waiting a long time for this. (to Travis) So, when are you two going to do the deed?

TRAVIS: Ugh, mom!

ANDY: I better get going, too. Good luck, Travis. (to Ellie) You coming?

ELLIE: Be there in a few, boo, but you go along.

BOBBY: Bye, Andy. (Andy exits.) I better get going, too. The crows got loose (Grayson grimaces), so I have to round them up and put them back in the oven. Later, guys.

JULES: Bye, Bobby.

TRAVIS: Bye, dad.

BOBBY: Night, Trav. (He exits.)

JULES: So, Travis, when are you and Laurie going to do it?

TRAVIS: I don't know, we want to wait a little first, maybe in-. (He pauses.) I mean. This is none of your business.

JULES: Of course it's my business. You're my son.

ELLIE: And I want to hear every juicy detail.

JULES: And don't forget to use protection.

ELLIE: Yeah, who knows what kind of diseases Jellybean might have.

GRAYSON: For the love of God!

JULES: What, sweetie?

GRAYSON: Could the two of you just lay off? Can't you just be happy for Travis?

(Jules looks at Ellie, and they both smile.)

JULES and ELLIE: NO!

GRAYSON: God! (He storms out of the room.)

ELLIE: What's gotten into him?

JULES: I think he's just nervous about the wedding.

TRAVIS: Yeah, that's what it is. I'm going to bed. Goodnight, mom, Mrs. Torres.

JULES: Planning for a big day tomorrow?

ELLIE: You hoping Jellybean will give you a special birthday present?

TRAVIS: (dripping with sarcasm) Mom, I'm really lucky to have you. Mrs. Torres, a pleasure as always. (He exits.)

(Jules and Ellie smile at each other and crack up laughing.)

* * *

CUT TO:

Welcome to

COUGAR TOWN

Yay! The title makes sense again.

* * *

RETURN TO:

INT. JULES'S LIVING ROOM – NIGHT CONTINUOUS (NIGHT ONE)

JULES: Do we have any champagne left?

ELLIE: Just one bottle.

JULES: Big Lou needs a refill.

(Ellie pops open the bottle of champagne and empties its contents into the large glass in front of Jules.)

JULES (CONT'D.): Do you think we are too harsh on Travis?

(Jules once again thinks of Ellie as her husband that should have been. She would never have this conversation with Bobby or Grayson.)

ELLIE: (laughing) Yeah, right. (beat) My God, you're serious? (Jules nods.) Well, maybe a little, but he's such a cute kid, and he's even cuter when he's nervous or upset.

JULES: I see what you're saying. (beat) Wait a minute. You haven't called Travis cute in like ten years. (shocked) Oh, my God, you're crushing on my son.

(Jules's expression now changes from shock to triumph. She can't remember the last time she outsmarted Ellie.)

JULES (CONT'D): You're jealous of Laurie!

ELLIE: Well, maybe a little. Sometimes I fantasize-.

JULES: You fantasize about my son?

ELLIE: Not like that. I just think that if I hadn't married Andy, maybe something could have happened between me and Travis. Nothing serious, just a little fun.

(Jules pauses as more pieces fit together in her mind.)

JULES: You're not prying for details because you want to tease Laurie. You want to live vicariously through her.

ELLIE: (mortified) No. (beat) Okay, maybe a little. He is really cute.

JULES: You already said that. Okay, I'll make sure we get every detail. (grinning) Don't think I won't use this to blackmail you, though.

ELLIE: (grinning) I'd expect nothing less.

* * *

CUT TO:

INT. – LAURIE'S APARTMENT – NIGHT CONTINUOUS (NIGHT ONE)

Laurie is laying on her bed, holding a data tablet. Zoom in to see WADE'S face on tablet. Laurie is clearly distraught. As joyous as this time has been for her, it is even more stressful.

WADE: Hey, Laurie.

LAURIE: Hey, Wade. I think we should talk. I'm still a little upset about we ended things.

WADE: No, babe, don't be. What we had was great while it lasted, but I think it's time for you to move forward.

LAURIE: You're not upset?

WADE: No, not at all. Look, you said Travis is your best friend, right?

LAURIE: Well, his mother is. He's my second best friend.

WADE: Okay, close enough. And you enjoy his friendship?

LAURIE: Yes, a lot.

WADE: Do you have any idea how lucky you are? I don't have any close female friends, but what you and Travis have, that's special. It's something no one can take away from you. Because twenty, thirty years from now, once the attraction fades, you'll still be best friends. Now, that's truly magical, don't you think?

LAURIE: I guess you're right. But, what about us?

WADE: When you broke up with me, it was Travis who brought us back together, but that was before you realized you were in love with him. What we had was nice, but it won't be anywhere near as good as what you can have with him.

LAURIE: Where does this leave us?

WADE: I know everyone says it, but I hope we can stay friends.

LAURIE: Not to me they don't. (beat) You want to see them again, for old time's sake?

WADE: No, let Travis enjoy them now; he's waited long enough.

LAURIE: Ok, Wade. Goodnight, and stay safe.

WADE: Goodnight, Laurie.

Laurie presses a button on the tablet screen, it goes blank, and she puts down the tablet and starts crying.

* * *

CUT TO:

INT. JULES'S BEDROOM – NIGHT CONTINUOUS (NIGHT ONE)

Grayson is asleep in bed. Jules enters.

JULES: You had no right to say that in front of my friends.

GRAYSON: (groggily) What? I'm sleeping.

Jules turns on the lights. Grayson sits up abruptly and rubs his eyes.

GRAYSON: God, woman, can't you let a man get some sleep?

JULES: You really embarrassed me in front of my friends.

GRAYSON: Not half as much as you and Ellie embarrassed Travis.

JULES: He's my son. I'm allowed to embarrass him.

GRAYSON: And Ellie?

JULES: She's my best friend; it comes with the title.

GRAYSON: It's a wonder Travis isn't more messed up than he is.

JULES: What's that?

GRAYSON: Nothing, never mind.

JULES: That's right, never mind.

GRAYSON: Can we just go to sleep now?

JULES: Okay, fine.

GRAYSON: Goodnight, honey.

JULES: Goodnight.

Grayson turns the lights out and

END OF ACT ONE


	2. Act Two

ACT TWO

CUT TO:

INT. ELLIE'S BEDROOM - NIGHT CONTINUOUS (NIGHT ONE)

Andy is sitting up in bed. Ellie enters.

ELLIE: Oh, good, you're still up.

ANDY: Yes. What's going on between you and Travis.

ELLIE: Nothing. I just like to tease him.

ANDY: It's more than that. You're looking at him in a way you haven't looked at me in years.

ELLIE: What do you mean? (She bites her lower lip and her eyes look distant.) I don't think of Travis that way.

ANDY: There's that look again.

ELLIE: Okay, maybe I have a little crush on him. Want to have sex?

ANDY: What do you mean "a little cr-." (beat) Okay!

* * *

CUT TO:

INT. GRAYSON'S KITCHEN – NIGHT CONTINUOUS (NIGHT ONE)

Bobby is trying desperately to catch loose crows and get them back into the oven.

* * *

CUT TO:

INT. BEDROOM – NIGHT CONTINUOUS (NIGHT ONE)

Travis's college roommate, SIG, is sitting on his bed, watching television. His cell phone rings. The screen reads "Travis." He picks up the phone and presses a button.

SIG: Hey man, what's up?

CUT TO:

INT. TRAVIS'S BEDROOM – NIGHT CONTINUOUS (NIGHT ONE)

Travis talks to Sig. From now on we INTERCUT:

TRAVIS: Laurie and I are going to start dating.

SIG: Come on, man. Don't do this to yourself again. She doesn't think of you that way. You're just going to torture yourself if you take every smile or wink that way.

TRAVIS: No, it's for real this time. She told me she was in love with me, and she broke up with Wade. Then, she kissed me in front of all of my mom's friends.

SIG: (He is totally shocked. It's clear he doesn't fully believe Travis.) Really? That's great news, man. How did that even happen?

TRAVIS: I don't know, but I think my mom had something to do with it. She said I'd thank her later for it. This time she actually managed to help me.

SIG: And how's she taking it?

TRAVIS: Well enough. She's been drinking a little more than usual, but it's barely noticeable.

SIG: She's not giving you guys a hard time?

TRAVIS: Well, you know how she is. She and Ellie were prying and teasing us.

SIG: Ellie's the hot brunette, right?

TRAVIS: I guess she's hot, but, yeah, that's her.

SIG: So, you want to go out drinking?

TRAVIS: Maybe tomorrow night. I had enough to drink tonight already. Besides, Laurie has something planned for tomorrow, and she said I needed to be well rested.

SIG: All right, Travis, enjoy yourself. Goodnight.

TRAVIS: Night, man.

* * *

CUT TO:

INT. ELLIE'S BEDROOM – NIGHT CONTINUOUS (NIGHT ONE)

Andy is sitting up, steaming. Ellie is lying next to him, looking completely satisfied. Setting is clearly meant to be post-coital.

ANDY: I can't believe you said Travis's name.

ELLIE: Don't worry about it, boo, it's not a big deal.

ANDY: Of course it's a big deal. You said another man's name in bed.

ELLIE: Get off it; he's just a kid. He's not manly like you are. He could never satisfy me like you do.

ANDY: No, but you would rather pretend to be with him.

ELLIE: It's just a fantasy. You never fantasize about being with someone else? (beat) See! Maybe we could role play. Who would you like to pretend I am?

Andy pauses, obviously trying to think of the name that would make her the most jealous.

ANDY: Jules. I want to pretend you're Jules.

ELLIE: (bitch-grinning) I knew it! Only one problem, though.

ANDY: (triumphant) Ha! You're jealous.

ELLIE: No. It's just I can't be Jules if you're going to be Travis.

ANDY: (confused) Why not? (beat) Oh, I see. We could take turns.

ELLIE: Okay, you ready to go again?

ANDY: Give me ten minutes.

ELLIE: Okay.

Ellie gets out of bed, puts on a robe, and heads to the bathroom.

* * *

CUT TO:

INT. JULES'S BEDROOM – NIGHT CONTINUOUS (NIGHT ONE)

Grayson and Jules are asleep in bed. Jules wakes up, reaches over, and turns on the light. Grayson stirs and pulls the cover over his eyes. Jules pulls the cover back away from his face. Grayson finally sits up and rubs his eyes.

GRAYSON: God, woman, what is it? Can't you let a man get some sleep?

JULES: What did you mean when you said it was a wonder Travis isn't more messed up than he is?

GRAYSON: Forget it; I shouldn't have said it.

JULES: But you did say it, so you obviously meant something.

GRAYSON: I was half-asleep. I don't know.

JULES: I think you do know. What did you mean?

GRAYSON: I just meant that you are very overbearing, but Travis seems like a normal enough kid.

JULES: You're implying I was a bad mother?

GRAYSON: No, that's not how I meant it.

JULES: Ok, but you said "more messed up than he is." That implies that he is a little messed up.

GRAYSON: (frustrated) Again, not what I meant.

JULES: You think that my mothering has caused Travis to have so much trouble with women?

GRAYSON: You're putting words in my mouth. I didn't say anything like that.

JULES: You know, his father was never home, and he was always sleeping around. You don't think that that affected Travis?

GRAYSON: You were a great mother. Can't we just get some sleep?

JULES: Fine.

Grayson turns off the lights. A few seconds later, Jules turns them back on.

JULES (CONT'D): What do you think I should have done differently?

GRAYSON: Are we really still talking about this?

JULES: Yes. I want to know what you meant.

GRAYSON: I already told you I didn't mean anything.

JULES: And I think you did.

GRAYSON: (angrily) Okay, fine. Maybe the reason Travis is so in love with Laurie is he sees it as a way to get back at you? If he dates one of your best friends, he takes something away from you.

JULES: Travis wouldn't do that. He's been in love with Laurie forever.

GRAYSON: But, why was he in love with her? Maybe he knows that you would be jealous of Laurie. It's not like a stranger is taking him away from you but rather your best friend is doing it. Maybe Travis knows how much that would hurt you.

JULES: Travis wouldn't do that to me.

GRAYSON: You know him better than I do. (beat) Can we go to sleep now?

JULES: Fine, whatever.

Grayson turns off the lights and lies down. Jules lies down.

JULES (CONT'D): (with a strained voice, almost mumbling) Travis wouldn't do that to me. Travis wouldn't do that to me…

Jules pulls the cover over her eyes and

END OF ACT TWO


	3. Act Three

ACT THREE

CUT TO:

INT. TRAVIS'S BEDROOM – NIGHT CONTINUOUS (NIGHT ONE)

Travis picks up his cellphone. He presses a few buttons, and the screen splits in half vertically to reveal:

INT. BEDROOM – NIGHT SAME TIME (NIGHT ONE)

Sig is sleeping on his bed and a cell phone rings next to the bed. As the phone rings, the screen splits in half horizontally to reveal:

INT. LAURIE'S BEDROOM – NIGHT SAME TIME (NIGHT ONE)

Laurie picks up her data tablet, presses a few buttons, and the bottom half of the screen splits vertically to reveal:

INT. ARMY TENT – DAY SAME TIME (DAY ONE)

Wade picks up his data tablet, and he starts talking to Laurie, just as Sig starts talking to Travis. The two pairs are having the same conversation. Wade and Sig talk at the same time, as do Laurie and Travis.

WADE: Hey, what's up?

SIG: Hey, what's up?

LAURIE: I'm scared.

TRAVIS: I'm scared.

WADE: Why, what's wrong?

SIG: Why, what's wrong?

LAURIE: What if things don't work out with Travis?

TRAVIS: What if things don't work out with Laurie?

WADE: Why would you think that? The two of you are in love.

SIG: Why would you think that? The two of you are in love.

LAURIE: I've been in love before. It's never worked out.

TRAVIS: I've been in love before. It's never worked out.

WADE: This time, it'll be different.

SIG: This time, it'll be different.

LAURIE: Why should it be different? Every relationship I've ever had has ended.

TRAVIS: Why should it be different? Every relationship I've ever had has ended.

WADE: Well, if you break up, you'll still be friends.

SIG: Well, if you break up, you'll still be friends.

LAURIE: I'm not friends with any of my exes. I could lose my best friend.

TRAVIS: I'm not friends with any of my exes. I could lose my best friend.

WADE: Have you ever dated someone who was your friend first?

SIG: Have you ever dated someone who was your friend first?

LAURIE: No.

TRAVIS: No.

WADE: That's why it'll be different.

SIG: That's why it'll be different.

LAURIE: You really think so?

TRAVIS: You really think so?

WADE: Yes, and you know what?

SIG: Yes, and you know what?

LAURIE: What?

TRAVIS: What?

WADE: I bet Travis is just as scared as you are.

SIG: I bet Laurie is just as scared as you are.

LAURIE: No.

TRAVIS: No.

WADE: Yes.

SIG: Yes.

LAURIE: Thanks a lot. You've really helped.

TRAVIS: Thanks a lot. You've really helped.

WADE: No problem. Now, get some sleep.

SIG: No problem. Now, get some sleep.

LAURIE: Ok, night.

TRAVIS: Ok, night.

WADE: Night.

SIG: Night.

Wade and Sig screens disappear, leaving just the Laurie and Travis screens, split along the horizontal. Laurie puts down her tablet, and Travis puts down his phone. Neither of them seems to be in any state to sleep.

* * *

CUT TO:

INT. ELLIE'S BEDROOM – NIGHT CONTINUOUS (NIGHT ONE)

Ellie is now fully dressed, and Andy is in his underwear.

ELLIE: Hey, Trav.

ANDY: (upset) Wait! I thought I was going to get to go first.

ELLIE: (bitch-grinning) Did you, boo? Really?

ANDY: Well, yeah. This whole thing was your idea.

ELLIE: Was it? Well, too bad.

ANDY: Fine, whatever.

ELLIE: There you go. Now, you sound like him.

ANDY: Okay. Mrs. Torres, what are you doing in my bedroom?

ELLIE: I thought maybe you wanted to have some fun.

ANDY: I'm not sure this is the best idea. You're married.

ELLIE: (points right below his waist) Well, he disagrees.

ANDY: That's not the point. This is wrong.

ELLIE: (rubs Andy's arm) I know, Trav. It's naughty. It's forbidden. That's what makes it so good. I know you want it.

ANDY: Oh, Mrs. Torres, don't stop.

Ellie stops rubbing his arm and lies down on her back.

ELLIE: Now, be a good boy and do exactly what I say.

Andy looks pleased with the thought.

* * *

CUT TO:

INT. GRAYSON'S LIVING ROOM – NIGHT CONTINUOUS (NIGHT ONE)

Bobby's mission now appears beyond hope as crows fly all around the living room. One by one, they start flying out different holes and cracks in the walls and ceilings. Bobby cries out in triumph. He did not see this turn of events coming. Although he is sad for the crows to be gone, he is also happy that they will no longer bother him.

* * *

CUT TO:

INT. JULES'S BEDROOM – NIGHT CONTINUOUS (NIGHT ONE)

Grayson is asleep in bed. Jules is still awake, sitting up next to him. She turns on the light, and shakes Grayson. He doesn't even bother fighting it.

GRAYSON: What is it, now?

JULES: Why do you think Travis is in love with Laurie? She's nothing like me.

GRAYSON: (incredulously) Travis doesn't have to fall in love with a clone of you. You always knew that was a possibility. Remember Kylie and Kirsten?

JULES: We all knew that would never last. I just assumed when he finally settled down it would be with someone like me.

GRAYSON: Do you have any idea how unhealthy it is what you're saying? You know what I call people in the bar that had mothers like you?

JULES: (angrily) What?

GRAYSON: A cab.

JULES: That's not funny. He's my son. He should love me.

GRAYSON: And he does love you. Laurie loves you, too. Do you have any idea how much they love you? How scared they were about how you were going to react? It's one of the reasons they waited so long.

JULES: It's not enough.

GRAYSON: (annoyed) Of course, it's not. You should not sleep in the same bed as your grown son. Not ever. He's not looking for a girlfriend anymore. He's looking for a new mother!

JULES: (indignant) I don't believe you!

GRAYSON: Let's look at the evidence. Kirsten was a few years older than him, and what did he do when she was going to leave? He asked her to marry him.

JULES: Because he loved her.

GRAYSON: No! Because he was afraid of abandonment. Then, when Kirsten left, he started clinging to Laurie.

JULES: Because he loves her.

GRAYSON: I'm sure the love is real, but it's based on his love for you. Did you notice the way he started looking at Ellie once Laurie met Wade?

JULES: (defeated) I thought I imagined it.

Jules can barely contain herself. Everything starts clicking in her head.

JULES (CONT'D): (mischievously) You know, Ellie has been having some less than pure thoughts about Travis.

GRAYSON: No.

JULES: It's true. She told me.

GRAYSON: I'm a bartender. I'm very good at knowing when and why people are looking at each other. I mean no to what you're thinking.

JULES: What am I thinking?

GRAYSON: That if Travis had a fling with Ellie, it would be like it was with you. Laurie would eventually find out and never forgive Travis. You would be the only one who could comfort him, and he'd be exactly where you wanted him.

Jules is stunned. She is absolutely speechless and can't believe what she is hearing.

GRAYSON (CONT'D): Don't bother denying it. It's exactly what you were thinking.

Jules starts crying uncontrollably. Grayson reaches over and comforts her.

JULES: I really am messed up, aren't I?

GRAYSON: You are, but it's who you are, and I wouldn't change a thing about you.

Jules finally stops crying.

JULES: Let's get married.

GRAYSON: Okay.

JULES: No, I mean, let's get married at sunset on the beach tonight.

GRAYSON: I thought we had to wait until Andy became mayor.

JULES: It's okay. I have a plan.

GRAYSON: Okay, let's do it.

JULES: Look at the time. How did it get to be so late? (beat) Don't answer that. I guess we might as well get up now.

Jules gets out of bed, walks to the bathroom, and

END OF ACT THREE


	4. Tag

TAG

INT. JULES'S KITCHEN – SUNRISE CONTINUOUS (DAY ONE)

Jules enters. She walks over to the coffee maker and proceeds to make a pot of coffee. Travis walks down the stairs.

TRAVIS: Hey, mom.

Jules rushes over to her son and embraces him tightly. She looks as if she will never let go of him. Travis looks utterly confused.

JULES: (crying) I'm sorry, Travis. I'm so sorry.

TRAVIS: (scared) What are you talking about? You're starting to freak me out.

JULES: I'm sorry I've been such a bad mother. I'm sorry I've messed you up so badly. You don't have to date Laurie. It's okay. I understand now.

TRAVIS: I love Laurie, I really do. It has nothing to do with you. I know it's hard for you to hear, but it's true.

Jules lets go of Travis. She looks utterly disappointed, but there is a new understanding between them. Travis may not have yet realized the truth, but Jules knows it's true, and she will be there for him when he realizes it. Travis knows that his mother will be there for him, no matter what. Travis sits down, and Jules looks at him with motherly affection. Grayson enters. He notices the new understanding between them, and he smiles.

GRAYSON: Morning, guys. Sleep well, Travis?

TRAVIS: No, I couldn't sleep.

JULES: Don't worry about it. I didn't get any sleep, either.

GRAYSON: (annoyed) And she kept me up all night, too.

Jules is about to retort when Bobby enters. He is visibly upset, on the verge of tears.

TRAVIS: What's wrong, dad?

BOBBY: It's nothing. It's just the crows. They're gone.

GRAYSON: (in a measured voice) What do you mean gone?

BOBBY: They left. They all flew out of the house. (He starts crying.) I miss them so much.

Almost on cue, Andy enters. He rushes over to his best friend and embraces him.

ANDY: Whatever is it, Bobby, it'll be okay.

BOBBY: Thanks, buddy. It means a lot to me.

They let go of each other.

TRAVIS: Hey, Andy.

Andy all of the sudden looks awkward and uncomfortable.

ANDY: (mumbling) Hi, Travis.

He quickly turns away. Ellie enters. She only has eyes for Travis.

ELLIE: (seductively) Morning, Trav.

TRAVIS: (uncomfortably) Good morning, Mrs. Torres

Ellie and Jules share a knowing grin, while Grayson and Andy look on sagely. Bobby is utterly confused.

TRAVIS (CONT'D.): This just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

Bobby, Andy, Grayson, and Ellie sit down at the table. Jules pours everyone coffee. Laurie enters. Her eyes are bloodshot. Travis walks over to her.

ELLIE: You look terrible, Jellybean.

LAURIE: Thanks, Ellie. I had a rough night, couldn't sleep.

TRAVIS: It's okay. I couldn't sleep either. (He holds her.) Whatever it is, we'll get through it together.

Jules starts crying uncontrollably.

ELLIE: (bitch-grinning) Isn't that sweet?

Everyone ignores her.

GRAYSON: Jules and I have some news. (beat) We're going to get married tonight, at sunset on the beach.

BOBBY: That's great news.

ELLIE: I'm so happy for you guys.

ANDY: Wait. I thought I had to become mayor first.

JULES: Nope. I have a plan.

Everyone is now smiling and laughing and

END OF SHOW


End file.
